


Tears and Scraped Knees

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily always led and Rose always quietly followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears and Scraped Knees

Lilly was always a firecracker, leaping over gates and fences while catching the top of her knees and screaming in both delight and pain as she charged after her brothers and cousins. Rose had grown up biting her lower lip and swallowing back questions and worry. Lily would never have appreciated it. Even when she did did cry she'd angrily push away anyone that tried to comfort her. That is why Rose knows now her pain is serious. It isn't physical this time. It can't be charmed away. Someone has hurt her and anger boils in Rose's stomach. She wants to hurt whoever it was twice as bad and make them never forget what they have done. Her love for her cousin is wrong, unacceptable in this day in age, but it still pushes Rose to track him down, whispers at her to curse him, hex him, hurt him and then leave them there for someone else to find. She doesn't even know if it will make Lily feel better. Lily had never shown so much emotion before. It makes Rose feel better though. Satisfaction sings in her veins when he doesn't show up for breakfast. Lily stops crying, moves on, and maybe she moves on without Rose as she always had before but she isn't with him. Rose is used to watching from afar.


End file.
